Why Sam Wears Boxers
by Warlock Ben
Summary: What if Sam and Carly were more than friends. Based during 3rd-6th seasons. Rated M for Femslash and Language. CarlyxSam.
1. The Plan

**A/N This is my first fanfiction. Please review! **

**A/N 2 I don't own Icarly, but I do own all my Original Characters so don't take them.**

**Why Sam Wears Boxers**

**Chapter 1: Abandonment Issues**

**Sam's POV**

I'm sitting on a comfy couch in a windowless room. My therapist is going on about how this is my last chance and I'm not getting another one if I break the law again. He keeps talking about how I need to let it all out so finally I give in and yell. " I'M DEPRESSED OKAY!", he stops talking.

"Samantha", he says, " You're not here because you are depressed. You stole a car and robbed a liquor store on the same..." He sighs seeing my expression which I might add is not very pleasant. "Are you trying to tell me that the whole reason you did that stuff was because you're depressed?",he asks me.

Finally he gets it! " Something like that" I tell him. Its been over 2 months since my best friend Carly was forced to go live in Italy with her father. Ever since then I have been bouncing from one place to another trying to make an honest living for myself, (Obviously it wasn't working).

"Listen Samantha I-"

"Call me Sam" I interject.

"Okay Sam, I want you to be in here every Friday so we can talk about what is causing you to be depressed." He says without making eye contact.

" No can do doctor, I have other places to be" I tell him.

He wipes his glasses on his shirt, " Well you NEED to be here or it's back to jail for you.!"

"Can't we compromise?", I ask him pleadingly.

" What do you suggest?", he says as he leans forwards.

"Well, how about I make a video diary of my life and send it back to you for review?" I say as though this isn't up to debate.

"I normally don't allow that Sam, but seeing as you won't come otherwise I can't see why not." I almost jump out of my seat when he says that.

"Great, I'll start tonight and send you one every Friday for you to review." I tell him sincerely.

"Okay, just don't forget because if you do..."

"I go to jail, I got it okay" I interrupt him.

"Great! I'll see you next week then" He says

"Will do Doc and thanks for everything!" I yell back as I leave his office, hopefully forever.

As I'm walking back to my motorcycle I take a moment and reflect my life up until now. I was born in the back of a bus along with my goody two shoes sister Melanie. My father left my mom when I was 2 and we haven't seen him since. I met Carly on my first day of school here in Seattle and we became best friends. Then we inadvertently fell in love with each other.

"Damn it Sam, you need to let her go." I say as I fell tear run down my cheek.

After that moment of weakness had passed I got on my motorcycle and sped off to who knows where.

**Carly's POV**

I'm sitting in my schools counselor's office waiting for my father to get here. The counselor sits down and tells me " Your father can't make it so it's just you and me".

"Why am I here?" I ask already knowing the answer, but trying to delay the inevitable.

" Well for starters you have beat up almost every boy who tries to ask you out, without explanation as to why." She says as she looks at me expecting me to explain, " Also your last stunt could put you in jail. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

I can't help thinking how cute Sam would sound with that Italian accent. " I don't see what I did wrong here, last I checked there are laws allowing me to act in case of SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!" I scream into her face.

She purses her lips before speaking, " Now I wouldn't go that far Ms. Shay, he only-"

"He tried to force his DICK into my ASS, IN WHAT WAY IS THAT NOT RAPE!" I force out of my throat before breaking down in tears.

Before I know whats happening she is next to me and embracing me in a protective hug.

" Look I've given you a lot of chances because of me and your father, but this time it has gone too far."

"I still don't see what the big deal is. I was assaulted and I defended myself." I squeak out, wiping a loose tear from my face.

"You kicked him so hard both his testicles are in his stomach and you don't see the big deal." she says sternly, she obviously didn't want to talk to me anymore. "I have no choice but to put you on suspension until this whole thing is resolved. I also must contact your father about it."

"NO" I cry, "Y- you can't I... I had a deal with him! If I don't get suspended this year then I get to go back to Seattle over the summer and I **HAVE** to go back." I barely manage to get the last part out before I have a complete break down. Yep that's right, tears, crying, screaming, the whole nine yards, Ms. Harrit held me.

_'I wish I never came to Italy' _ I think to myself,

**A/N Starting on the 14th a new chapter will be out every Friday, but that may change. Also don't expect a new Carly's POV every week, remember this are going to be recaps of the past from Sam's perspective. However Carly's Storyline is not over. That's all for now. **

**Please review it helps me make better content for you guys. **


	2. The Start

**A/N I don't own ICarly. But I do own my original characters so please don't take them. Also this story is going to start off slow, so please bear with me and I promise that good things will come. Yea this is two days early, but there's a hell of a snow storm outside and I don't want to lose power without updating this.**

**Chapter 2: The Start**

**Sam's POV**

"Is this thing on?" I say flicking the little webcam I brought so I could record my video logs. Suddenly the camera's view appears on the screen, I let out a sigh of relief. I had gotten the webcam from Fredward who said he was having problems with it.

Okay I better stop procrastinating and start this damn thing.

"Hi there Dr. Robberts it's me Sam, and I'm making this just like you asked."

"I better start and the beginning of the story otherwise this won't make a lick of sense."

**Flashback, Sam's POV**

"Hi I'm Sam" I say to this girl eating a sandwich. I just turned 8 and started school at Ridgeway Elementary.

"Hi I'm Carly" She says looking up from her sandwich.

I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I had given my money to my sister Melanie so she could eat lunch. "Can I have that sandwich?" I ask, hoping that she would say yes.

"No way get your own" she says, right before I push her off the bench and take her spot. Taking the sandwich in both hands, however I never get to taste that sandwich because just then she takes it back and pushes me off the bench.

As I get up I say "You're alright" still hoping I can get that sandwich. I sit down next to her and she asks me why I wanted the sandwich.

"Because I'm hungry" I say sounding as it was too obvious.

"Don't you have your own lunch?" She asks me.

"No I gave my money to my twin sister so she could eat lunch. She left her lunch at home"

"That's nice of you" She says sporting a cute little smile.

"Nice? No one has ever called me nice before" I say as up until this point it had been true.

"I think you're nice. Here" She says passing half of her sandwich to me

"Really? Thanks a lot." I say in total astonishment in what happened.

"You wanna hang out sometime ?" She asks me in a quiet voice. I guess she didn't want others to hear her.

"Yea sure that would be great!" I respond happily

**End Flashback**

"...and that's how I met Carly my best-friend." I finish with a flourish.

I look over at the door of the room, "That finishes the first part of my story, but I also have more to tell you today."

"I want to warn you Doc that what I'm going to tell you next is very private so please don't tell anyone but you wanted all of it so here I go" I gulp down a breath of air and start.

**Flashback Sam's POV**

"I am so sick of guys!" I shout towards Carly who is sitting on her/our couch watching Girly Cow. I say our because I spend so much time at her place, it's almost as though I live there. "I wish that guys would like you because of who you are, not because of what you look like."

"Sam, while you may wish that along with each and every girl out there, it just doesn't happen. Guys like us because we're hot, not because we're sensitive or tough or smart." Carly says to me. " Sam while you're in the kitchen can you grab me a can of peppy cola please?"

She says please like a five year old, it's so cute, yet utterly disturbing. Not because of her it's because of me. I shouldn't be finding her voice or her body for that matter to be cute. This is causing me to have an internal battle and I just stare at her mindlessly.

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Peppy Cola pwease" There she goes again with the five year old speak.

"Sure thing Cupcake" She giggles at the name, which I find strange because I've been calling her that for six years now.

I toss her a can of cola before throwing myself on to the couch. Before I know whats happening she swings her legs off the floor and onto the couch next to her, then lays her head in my lap. "hmmph" she says letting out a sigh of comfort.

"So whatcha wanna do today Carls?" I ask, beginning to feel a heat between my legs.

"Just lay here watching TV with my best friend." She responds without much thought. Meanwhile I'm having an internal meltdown. The heat mentioned before turned into larger issue, I felt myself get wet.

I launch up off the couch shoving Carly off my lap, and yell to Carly on my way to the bathroom " BRB gotta pee!".

Once in the bathroom I pull my boxers down "Damn it!" I say seeing that my period had come a week early. Panicking I claw through the cabinets looking for a tampon. " Where... The fuck are they!" I shout in a hushed voice so that Carly can't hear me. There's a knock at the door, I freeze.

"Sam?" It's Carly she sounds worried. "Are you okay in there? You've been making quite a lot of noise in there."

"Shit" I mutter under my breath, "Um Carly where do you keep your um... feminine products?"

"Feminine produc... Oh! Sam they're in my bathroom not in this one." she says realizing what I had been doing in there. " Do you want me to get one for you?" She asks.

"Yes and please hurry!" I tell her and hear her naked feet run up the stairs then back down. " Sam, do you want to let me in or what?"

"Yeah hold on" I walk over to the towel rack and wrap one around my lower torso before unlocking the door. " It's unlocked"

The speed at which she opens the door makes me jump. "Here Sam" She says handing me a box of tampons. 

"Thanks Carls you're a life-saver!" I say expecting her to leave, but she stays there waiting. "Um, Carls?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Would you mind waiting outside?"

"No, but why? We share the same parts and it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." She says walking towards the door.

"I, I just feel nervous about it" I tell her with a slight stutter.

"Why? Sam you never used to feel nervous around me or other girls for that matter, only guys." She makes a point, but I'm too scared to say whats on my mind.

"Well um uh..." I mutter trying to find the right way to phrase it. " I uh I just don't want you in here with me Carls."

"Ok Sam" she says looking hurt. "If that's what you want." Oh great I hurt her feelings.

"I 'm sorry Carly" I say choking back tears. "Please don't hate me Carly

"Sam I'm not mad at you" She says still looking hurt, "It's just hard having to deal with your best-friend wanting space, when we've always been really close."

"Carly, there's nothing you did that caused this." I tell her. "I've just been thinking about our relationship."

"Our relationship?" She asks cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Carly can you please just go?" I ask wanted to finish up quickly and get out of there.

"But Sam..." she says as I shove her out of the bathroom and lock the door. She's still there, I can hear her breathing. It's heavy and trying to fight off sobs.

"Carls are you okay?" I call out causing her to jump.

"Yea *sniff* I'm fine" She lies. I can tell that she's not fine, but other things have preoccupied me at the moment.

After I finish up in the bathroom, I unlock the door and step out. Carly's no where in sight, which is strange considering that she lives here and doesn't leave without telling me if I'm here. However it's a good thing because I just needed to get out of there as soon as possible I rush out the door into the hallway, right into Freddie.

"Shit!" I scream as I knock him to the floor.

"SAM!" he shouts.

"WHAT!" I scream back.

"Have you seen Carly?" He asks eying the door. He must have been waiting there for some time.

"Why?" I retort, this boy has too much free time.

"I've been knocking for the last 5 minutes." He says "Did she go to take a nap?"

"I'm not sure, I was in the bathroom... taking a shower." I tell him. "You didn't see her leave? I thought the way you watched the door you wouldn't miss anything."

"I just got back from mother-son pottery class." He sighs, " I wish my mom would stop fussing over me all the time."

"Just be glad you have a mother who takes care of you. Mine mom's a fucking whore and not even a good one!." I yell at him. He realizes what he had just said and his face softens.

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean any offense" He says apolitically

"Well you did so hmph" I say crossing my arms. " But to make up for it, I need you to do something for me."

"Su-Sure, what do you want me to do?" There is a quiver in his voice.

"Simple, I want you to kiss me." I say simply

"Ki-kiss yo-you?"

"Yes"I say " And hurry before I change my mind."

We both lean in and kiss. It's a short kiss, but long enough for me to make my decision. When we broke apart there was a slight smack of the lips, it was then I knew.  
"I really enjoyed that Sam" He says

"_God damn it!_ I think it wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Um ok" I tell him "Well just don't tell anyone about this kiss, I don't want rumors spreading around."

"Kay" He says in a half-daze.

"Now look Frednub we need to find Carly and fast!" Just then she comes up the stairwell with 2 smoothies.

"CARLY!"

She jumps a little, "Yes Sam?" She says.

"Where have you been?" I ask her sternly "We have been looking all over for you"

"Yea" Freddie says in agreement with me, but still in his daze.

"I was getting smoothies. It was supposed to be a surprise for you, Sam. You know for your "Problems"." She tells me, man that girl has a heart of gold. I feel bad about staring at her boobs earlier. Boobs. _Fuck I did it again_ I think to myself.

"Awww, thanks cupcake you're the best." I smile at her with a cute seductive smile. We would talk later. I knew the topic had to come up and we might as well do it soon.

"No problem Sam." She says, then turning to Freddie. "What do you need?" She isn't happy.

"I was just planning on rehearsing iCarly with you guys." He's still in a daze from my kiss?

"Well can we do it tomorrow I have to talk to Sam. Alone" She tells him, before pulling me into her apartment and slamming the door.

**End Flashback**

"...And then-"

"Who are you?" A deep voice resonates from off camera. "What are you doing in this room?"

"Um, nothing." I tell the person outside the room "Look doc I've really gotta go so see you next week."

"Who are you!" The voice says before I turn off the camera.

**A/N Yep I know. I'm a terrible person. I just need to keep pulling you guys in. Also who had a dirty mind during the couch scene? **

**On a side note, I didn't really like writing this chapter, but I felt that it needed to be written.**

**Please Review it helps me make better content for you guys.**

**Also as of writing this I'm about halfway through chapter 3 so stay tuned. **


	3. Itell the Truth

**Why Sam Wears Boxers**

**Chapter 3: Itell the truth**

**A/N I don't own ICarly. But I do own my OC so please don't take them. Also just to clarify italics are Sam's thoughts and quotations are actual dialogue **

**Sam's POV In a coffee shop of some-sorts.**

"In 3...2...1... Heya Doc it's me Sam." I say with a great smile at the camera. "Are you ready for me to continue my story? Well if you're not well too bad, because I'm telling it anyways."

"So anyways she pulled me into the apartment and..."

**Flashback- Sam's POV Outside Carly's Apartment**

"Sam we need to talk, NOW." She tells me, giving me a stern look.

"What about Carly?" I ask, as I plop down on the couch with her following suit.

"Us." She says. _ Shit, _that's all she's giving me? Well it was going to happen sometime.

"Okay... what about us?" I question. _Don't tell her,_ my brain tells me.

"Well you've been acting different since you came back from camp." She says, _Camp?_ _Oh yea when I was with my Uncle Carmine._ During that time we had sat down and had a long talk about my sexuality, but I wasn't about to tell her that. After all it's when I finally admitted to myself that I loved her.

"I haven't noticed any difference." _Liar,_ I had been more conservative since then.

"Sam you've been staying over less, and you've been really jumpy when we're alone. Add that to today I'm just scared about our friendship." She says her voice changing halfway through it.

"Carly, it's nothing you did I just-"She cuts me off

"Then what is it Sam? Why are you so scared to tell me?" She looks like she's on the verge of tears. "I, I, I can't lose you Sam if I do then I might just break." That last sentence breaks my heart. I have to tell her, but I'm so fucking scared right now.

"Listen Carls-"

"Don't "Carls" me, just tell me what the FUCK is going on." She snaps. She never cusses. _Uh oh she's mad, no getting out of this now_.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but no more interrupting me." I say not wanting a fight. _Just tell her you love her. Shut it brain_.

"YAY!" She breaks into a smile and crawls onto my lap. "So what's going on Sammie?"

_What...The...Fuck..._ One moment she's going to cry the next she's acting like it never happened. "I, uh, I love you Carly." I manage to get out before my brain shuts down my speech center. _Fuck you brain and your mixed signals._

"I know that silly." She says slapping my arm. "Now what's the real problem?"

"No Carly you don't know, I don't friend love you. I Love you, love you." Yay my brain is working again. Her face changes into an unreadable look. Somehow she has this ability to do that, while I'm an open book.

"What do you mean?" She asks, her sad face is back _fuck_. "Love me how?"

"I, uh, um, ugh, brain... I...can't...words..." I sputter out. "bbbut, I...I...can... s..show.. you.. you"

I reach my head down to hers and kiss her on the lips. It was everything I dreamed of. 1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds _ why isn't she pulling away?_. After about ten seconds our lips part with a smack." I uh... I'm sorry Carly."

"No Sam I'm sorry I even asked" She says with an upset look on her face. _Oh no_

"Carly?" I whimper. "Don't leave me." My biggest fear is being abandoned.

"Sam I need..." She takes a moment to compose herself. "I need you to go home tonight, and not come back until I call or text you."

"What?" My voice cracking. It's exactly what I was scared of, she wouldn't accept me for who I am, and now she was going to leave. "Please Carly... I...I can't leave"

"Yes you can Sam, please just go now." She's crying now, and I know that I can't stay to comfort her, because this is all my fault.

"Okay I'll see you" I croak out tears running down my face. I run out of her apartment, shoving a confused Freddie aside and don't stop running until I get home. When I got home I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**End Flashback**

"That was the worst day of my life doc." I tell him. "I know however that Carly also had a bad day and so to give her account of the day, she sent me a video clip to add on to this. Enjoy!"

**Flashback- Carly's POV**

_She kissed me...kissed...me. _I think to myself. It was everything I thought it would be, I want more. _No Carly she's your best friend you can't think like this_. Damn my brain, it never wants what I want.

Now she's apologizing telling me she's sorry about it, but I don't want her to. "No Sam I'm sorry I even asked."

She's scared, I've seen that look on her face before. She's afraid of abandonment, her father left her, her sister did as well. Now all that's left is her mother and me, of the two of us she preferred to stay with me.

"Carly, don't make me leave" She says

"Sam..." I'm crying now. "Just go home please, I'll see you in school."

"I...I can't leave Carly" She whimpers. I don't quite remember what happens next, but the next thing I know she storms out the door crying.

"Carly? What's going on in there?" It's Freddie, I just leave him and run up to my room.

When I get there I slam shut my door and flop down on my bed. Then it happens. I want to cry, but I can't. I can't stop thinking about the kiss and how it felt so right. My brain keeps telling me that I can't feel this way, but the rest of me is saying the opposite. My last thought before I fall asleep is _I have to tell Sam_.

**End Flashback- Sam's POV**

"Well that concludes today's segment doctor. I have to get going before this Skybucks closes. My next stop; Hollywood where I hope to find a place to work." I say diligently. "So talk to you next week, bye"

**That concludes today's chapter, but don't worry a new one will be up next week. Also I'm sorry this one was short, but I have two essays I had to write so I didn't have enough time to write a full chapter..**

**Please review it helps me get better at my writing. **


	4. Iget the Girl

**A/N I don't own ICarly, but I do own my Ocs so please don't steal them**

**Sam's POV- A well furnished living room with a kitchen over to the right.**

"Hi there Doc it's me again. Just FYI the background will be permanent I moved in with someone. She goes to a school for performing arts it's called Hollywood something, acting maybe? Yes I managed to find a job in Hollywood, as a co-owner of a babysitting service." I say to the camera, glad that my roommate wasn't home. If she was this would be much more awkward, especially since she doesn't know about me and Carly. "Anyways back to the story...where was I? Oh yea the day after."

**Flashback- Sam's POV **

I wake up screaming and covered in sweat. Why? Because I had _that dream_ again, yeah the soup monster dream. I always get it when Carly's dating someone, but this one was different. It usually starts with me eating soup, then a monster that I can't describe comes and steals my soup. I always interpreted this dream as a sign that I was afraid that I would lose her to another person, but this dream was weird.

**Sam's Dream…**

I'm the soup and Carly is the person holding me. It feels so nice. Can soup even feel? I guess so because I am feeling right now…...Wait she's talking….

"Sam, I'm so sorry, but I can't be friends with you anymore. It's just too complicated now, with you wanting me and me dating Roger, it just can't work." As she says it, my soup heart breaks into little tiny pieces. I try to talk forgetting that I'm soup, so all that comes out is "plop plop plop".

She laughs, "Well here he comes Sam, I've got to go." Then she sets me down on the table and walks off, leaving me to my own soupish ways. Which to my surprise doesn't involve getting eaten. Instead I sit there unable to move, wishing she would come back and finish me off. She doesn't, I finally begin to accept abandonment. Then the dream begins to fade.

After that it changes, I'm no longer a bowl of soup, instead I'm dressed in what I can tell is a scratchy dress and there's some sad music playing. I hear crying, but can't tell from where. All I know is that It's dark where I am. I try to get up and hit my head on the top of whatever I'm in. The music stops and a gasp is heard from outside. I hear someone yell "Did the casket just move?"

I freeze, finally realizing what I was in. Why... am... I... in... a coffin? I lose it.

"LET ME OUT IM NOT DEAD!" I scream. Suddenly the top opens revealing the tear stained face of Carly.

"Sam?" She asks with a sniffle. I try to stand, but she shoves me back into the casket and yells "YOU'RE DEAD, you're dead!" She doesn't love me anymore, I'm sure of it. I begin to scream as I feel the coffin lower into the ground.

**End Dream- Sam's POV in her bedroom**

I finally am able to calm down and convince myself that it was all a dream. I get up and trudge to the bathroom. After I turn on the shower I peel off my dirty clothes (I had slept in them last night). Then after taking a minute to pee, I hop into the shower and feel the steamy water hit my skin.

I'm like Carly, I always think better when in the shower. However I didn't have time for thinking today, I needed release and I needed it now. However just as I'm about to start, I hear a loud banging on the door. "Samantha hurry up in there, I have a date in one hour!" My mother yells over the roaring water of the shower. Only she would have a date at 10:00 am, but I know better than to keep her waiting.

"Okay mother!. Just let me finish washing my hair, then it's all yours." I call out to her. Leave it to her to ruin the one chance I was going to have before confronting Carly. I quickly slather on some shampoo, thoroughly rinse it out of my hair and hop out of the shower. After I toweled off I put on the clothes I had brought with me, a simple penny tee and some jeans. Nothing unusual, but I liked the logo on the tee. I run out of the bathroom before shouting "It's free" to my mother, who sprints into the bathroom, and I hear the shower start once again. I didn't have much time, so I packed my bag with food and checked my phone. **One new message from Shay, Carly.** It reads, so quickly I open the message and read, "Come over Sam I need you.". I quickly grab my pack before rushing out the door, just briefly yelling to my mother that I was going over the Carly's and she just mumbling some response.

I'm outside Bushwell Plaza now. Just standing there, not walking in or away. I'm waiting, waiting for a text, a call, anything to prevent me from having to go talk to her face to face. After standing here for five minutes, I take a deep breath then….

**End Flashback**

"Sam I'm home!" A high, bubbly voice calls from the doorway. Before I can react, she pulls me up off the couch and starts to drag me away. " Cat stop! I need to finish something." I say breaking free of her grip. "Where are we going anyways?"

" To visit my Nona" she says before rushing out of the door.

I turn the camera to give the doctor a good view of her before saying, "That, was my roommate Cat, and for now I have to go so talk to you next week."

**Sam's POV - Later that week**

"Heya Doc" I say trying my best to stay serious. " I know there wasn't a video last week and I apologize for that, but I just didn't feel like it had enough stuff to send to you. So, I'm going to continue my story and send this to you this week instead of scrapping last week's talk. Without further ado, let us continue….."

**Flashback- Outside Bushwell Plaza**

…...I take a deep breath then enter the lobby. Lubert yells at me as I pass, something about how I always put him in a bad mood. I don't see why, I'm a real joyful person after all. I make it to her door and knock quickly, but loudly, making sure that it didn't go unnoticed. After about a minute the door opens revealing a very upset Spencer. \

"Sam! You came!." He says a smile forming on his face. "Thank the gods for this!" He shouts looking up, and engulfing me in a hug.

"Yea of course I did." I tell him, seeming confused at his outburst. "Why did you think I wouldn't" I ask. Suddenly scared about what might have happened.

"Carly said you two had a fight, a bad one." He says. I let out a sigh of relief, if that was all he thought then I was safe. "She's been in her room all day crying."

She was crying? _What did I do to her_. I think to myself. Not wanting to dwell on the thought for much longer I push past Spencer and rush up to Carly's room, not stopping to think about what I might find up there.

Once I get to her door, I knock lightly in case she's sleeping. I hear her yell "SPENCER GO AWAY!"

"I'm not Spencer." I say opening her door a little bit. "But I can understand if you don't want to see me."

"SAM!", she squeals, jumping off her bed and rushing over to me.. "I'm so sorr…." I start, but get interrupted when she clasps her hand over my mouth.

"Don't apologize Sam, it's not your fault it happened." She says. _This girl is so confusing_. "I was the one who kept teasing you. I was pretty sure you were into me when I caught you drooling during lunch."

"I was really mesmerised by the burgers they had that day" I try to lie.

"Liar, you were staring at me after all." _Dammit, how can she always tell?. _ I try to keep my poker face, but no I feel my face begin to blush, and I'm pretty sure she sees it as well.

"So…" I try to throw her off "I doesn't mean-"

"Sam don't lie to me, I know you were staring"

"Okay fine, I was. But you were teasing even before that Carls". During that day she had worn perhaps the most revealing dress I had ever seen.

"It's called flirting Sam" She says with a smile. " I was trying to get you to notice me" _Holy fuck did she just say she flirted with me? Brain- NO STOP don't continue that thought. You're here for her._

"Flirting? Carly if you're telling the truth, then why did you kick me out?" I ask back, not quite wanting to believe her. "I mean, if you wanted me, why would you freak when I kissed you?"

"Sam…" She starts, but pauses for a moment, probably trying to find her next words. " I freaked because I'm not gay. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Why did you have to screw with my mind?" _Sorry, WHAT? I swear she was just to the point where she was blaming herself, but what? It's my fault now, OH just fucking great. _

"So what this is my fault now? Huh?" I retort getting mad. "It can't be little, innocent, Carly. Well time for a reality check babe, because it's usually the innocent ones you have to keep an eye on."

This is getting out of hand I know. I want to stop, but I can't and I don't know why. She's looks like she's going to cry again. She was finally getting around to telling me how she felt, but I couldn't get my emotions past me. _FUCK MY LIFE, great timing brain._

"Sam I never said it was your fault, it's just…." A tear rolls down her cheek. I use the arm of my hoodie to wipe it off, before pulling her into a hug. This gets her talking again, "It's just I don't want you to think I'm what I'm not"

_What's with all her confusing sentences?_ "What do you mean?" I pause to consider what she's been talking about. "OH! You're afraid of being gay aren't you?" She replies with a simple nod of her head.

"Look I don't expect you to be Cupcake" I say running my hand through her hair. "I'm not gay myself after all" She looks at me like I'm insane.

"But you like girls don't you?" She asks. I sigh, she doesn't get it yet.

"I like girls **and** guys" I say

"So.. you're bi then?" She asks trying to figure out.

"No" I say, preparing for the next sentence. " I'm not gay or bi or straight."

"Huh?" She's super confused.

"I'm none of them. All they are, are tags, labels. They are just used to categorize people into different groups." I smile, taking her hand in mine. "If you can't get over being one, then just ignore them."

"So then what are you?" She asks.

" I'm a girl who loves boys and girls, and that's all." I say very proudly. "So now, Carly what are you?"

"A girl…" She says still kind of confused.

"Yes and.." I say kind of spinning my hands in the air signaling to continue her thought.

"A girl who likes you" She's beginning to get it. I smile and let out a laugh.

"Yes, so then is there something you want to ask me?" I question.

"Can I…" She takes in a deep breath. " Take you on a date?"_YES OH FUCK YES! IT TOOK SO LONG BUT IT IS HAPPENING! My brain explodes. _

"Hmm, I don't know I mean I thought you didn't like girls" I tease.

"I like you though." She says pushing me onto her couch and sitting on my lap with her facing me.

"Okay, then I accept" I gush. I lean in to give her a kiss then.

"SAM, CARLY! FREDDIE'S HERE!" He bursts into the room. _Thank god we weren't kissing. _ "Oh did I interrupt something?" He asks. Carly jumps back away from me.

"No" We say in unison. "But good news Spencer, me and Sam are friends again!" She tells him with huge smile on her face.

**End Flashback-Sam's POV**

"After that we went to meet Freddie to plan for ICarly" I say to the camera. "Well that's all I have for you so see you next week" I click the camera off.

**Carly's POV- A room in Italy**

It has been a month since the events at school. Today was the court date, I would finally be able to press charges on that boy who attempted to rape me. I am anxious, but also a little scared about what would happen…

**A Court Room**

"We find the defendant guilty of attempted rape and assault" The judge's booming voice echoes through the courthouse His parents are across from me crying. I kind of feel bad for them, but there was nothing they could do. There simply is too much evidence: My friends testimonies and security cameras in the schools hallway confirmed what happened. Now he was getting seven years to be served in the United States. I'm just glad I wasn't suspended during the investigation. I have my school's counselor to thank for that. Mainly because she is my father's girlfriend, but also she helped me through all this.

**And that concludes today's chapter. Next chapter will be about their date, and… other stuff. Also, like I said, Carly's storyline is not over I still have more planned. As for the sentencing time for attempted rape is 5-7 years in the US and seeing as they are in a school on a US military base the same laws would apply there. **


End file.
